1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device has a structure in which an organic film is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode (refer to JP 2012-216338 A). As usual, plural organic films are laminated on each other, and one of those organic films is a light emitting layer. In order to obtain light emission of one color (for example, white) in plural pixels, the organic film for making the light emitting layer is wholly continuously formed. Alternatively, in order to obtain the light emission of plural colors in the plural pixels, the organic film for making the light emitting layer is separated for each of pixels, but the organic film for making a hole injection layer, an electron injection layer, a hole transport layer, or an electron transport layer is continuously formed. Even in any case, at least one organic film is continuously formed over the pixels adjacent to each other.
In a high-quality display device, the pixels adjacent to each other come closer to each other by miniaturization of the pixels. For that reason, a light generated in any pixel may penetrate to the adjacent pixels. If colors of the pixels adjacent to each other are different from each other, there arises such a problem that the colors are mixed together. JP 2012-216338 A discloses such a problem that pixels from which no light is to be emitted emits a light by leakage of a current to the adjacent pixels, but fails to disclose such a problem that the light per se penetrates to the adjacent pixels.